Night Terrors
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: In a last-ditch attempt to convince Bridgette to stay with him, Geoff picks up a job as a night guard at a local pizza place so he can pay for a relationship-saving date with her. Of course, Geoff thinks he'll make easy money, but something in the pizzeria doesn't seem to be right... rated T for the genres.


**Night Terrors**

 **Hey guess what? I got inspired to start a new story again!**

 **A while ago, I saw a story floating around where Brick had applied for the position of night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria from the game 5 Nights At Freddy's. For those who don't know this series, the games center around a night guard working at a rundown pizza place that has to avoid being killed by possessed animatronics. But there is something more to this series, namely the copious amount of lore and fan theories! And I want to combine these factors into the story along with several elements from all the 5 Nights At Freddy's games while at the same time trying to be a story on itself as well!**

 **You see, what I hope to achieve with this story is that you readers come up with all kinds of theories about everything that happened during the nights! You catch my drift? More on that at the author note at the bottom** **which is rather important to read!**

 **I've got to credit Diamond Toxic for the original story I just mentioned! If it wasn't him, I wouldn't have been inspired to do this!**

 **I'd rate this T because of the massive suspense and horror that'll come! At least, I hope so. I'm not a very experienced horror writer!**

* * *

 **The 1** **st** **Night.**

* * *

Waiting for his computer to start up, Geoff nonchalantly leaned back in his chair and laid his feet on the desk. He was about to make a video call with his girlfriend Bridgette, who lived at the west coast. As Geoff unfortunately lived at the east coast he couldn't always see Bridgette whenever he wanted, so he'd always be happy as a child whenever they'd call each other every other day.

As soon as he could, he tried to start up the program used for video calling called Skythe, which went rather clumsily as Geoff didn't bother to remove his feet from the desk and instead kicked off his flip-flop to control the keyboard with his toes while he tried to roll up a cigarette and light it at the same time. When he finally managed to start the program and make a connection to Bridgette, a typical dialing tone was heard.

After the connection had been fully made, a window popped up with a live feed, on which Geoff could see Bridgette's face and upper torso.

''Bridgey-baby!'' Geoff cheerfully greeted while waving a hand at the screen.

''Hi Geoff.'' Bridgette greeted back, though not as warmly as Geoff, not by a longshot, and he noticed.

''What's wrong Bridge?'' Geoff confusedly asked her as he lighted the cigarette after he had put it in his mouth.

''Geoff,'' Bridgette started, stopping immediately for a deep sigh. ''I've been having doubts about our relationship.'' She announced.

''What? Why?''

''For starters, that's why!'' Bridgette sternly answered as she pointed at Geoff himself. After looking down on himself in confusion, he removed the lit cigarette from his mouth.

''This?'' He confusedly asked, out of other clues as to what Bridgette could mean.

''Yes! Your whole life currently consists of smoking funny stuff and hanging out with your deadbeat friends!'' Bridgette chided him.

''Now hey, 2 things; they are no deadbeats! And this,'' Geoff gently summed up, pausing to show her the cigarette more clearly. ''is just an ordinary cig!'' He assured her.

Bridgette observed Geoff's face more closely. ''That's not what your eyes are telling me!'' She skeptically noted, looking at Geoff's slightly reddened eyes. Geoff cursed under his breath, for once he wasn't happy with the superb image fidelity of Skythe.

''I haven't slept very well these past days! Went to tons of parties!'' He stated while smiling smoothly at his girlfriend. Geoff expected to be out of trouble with what he thought to be a solid excuse.

''That's the next thing I wanted to talk to you about!'' Bridgette announced, after which Geoff sighed bitterly at the prospect of more of Bridgette's nagging. ''Everything I hear from you is about partying and such!'' She calmly chided him.

''Sh'yeah, it's awesome! What's wrong with that?'' He absentmindedly responded while leaning back in his chair again. He had trouble with staying

''That it's the only thing you do! You don't work and you're always flat broke!'' Bridgette continued. ''Remember last time I had to pay at that fish restaurant? And I don't even eat fish!'' She chastised him.

''Hey, I swear, someone took it out of my wallet!'' Geoff gently defended.

''And you never had any plans to go to college too!''

''I'm heading out as soon as I find out what appeals to me!'' Geoff cut her off, coolly assuring her as he folded his arms behind his back.

''But partying won't help you discover that Geoff! It's really nice, but celebrating all day won't get you anywhere in life!'' She stated, which made Geoff raise an eyebrow in surprise.

''What happened to the Bridgey-boo that loved the life of the party as well?'' Geoff bewilderedly asked, stretching his arms out.

''Geoff,'' Bridgette said before a sigh. ''of course we should blow off steam from time to time but we just can't have fun all day long! I'm studying veterinarian care and I work as a lifeguard and at the marine animal park to help pay for it! You only held a few jobs for no longer than some days which you blew in the most ridiculous ways!''

''What would it matter to you if I didn't work? You'd still love me right?'' Geoff asked with a shrug, still being his largely cool self as he wasn't very moved by Bridgette's pleas.

Bridgette sighed sadly, and even Geoff, who isn't as perceptive with social cues like this, realized that Bridgette was about to say something heavy. ''Geoff, I want to move on with my life. But I don't want the responsibility of taking care of a freeloading boyfriend, or maybe even husband, who's capable but too lazy to study or to work!'' She told him dead-seriously as Geoff was fantasizing about the idea of him and Bridgette getting married and casually ignored Bridgette. ''So that's why I think I should break up with you!'' She coldly suggested.

''Yeah, I do too!'' He dreamily responded, still stuck in his daydream before he snapped out of it and realized what Bridgette just announced. Geoff remained silent and bit his lip in worry.

Worry wasn't a common occurrence in Geoff's life. After all, his life mostly consisted of partying, surfing, hanging out with his friends, and partying and surfing with his friends. Now that Bridgette, the girl he did love dearly, threatened to end their relationship over his carefree hedonistic lifestyle, Geoff knew there was only one way to keep Bridgette with him.

''Really?'' She asked, getting a little sad. ''Then I guess this is the end of us Geoff, I'm sorry it had to end-''

''No no no, wait! Bridge, I can find a job! And keep it!'' He suddenly called, interrupting Bridgette's glum goodbye.

''You do?'' She asked, backing her hand away from her mouse, seemingly moments away from cutting the connection.

''Sh'yeah brah! I promise I'll find a job and use my first salary to pay for a nice dinner!'' He promised with a big, nervous grin.

''Really?'' She suspicious asked as she crossed her arms and tried to read Geoff's expression.

''For reals, Bridge!'' He swore, even holding one hand up and the other on his left chest.

Her suspicion faded and a small smile even appeared on Bridgette's face. ''Okay then. I still got some stuff to do, but I'll visit you next weekend!'' She gently told Geoff. ''But remember, no buts, no excuses!'' She crossly reminded him.

''Yeah of course!'' Geoff replied, still having a big smile etched on his face.

''Okay, see you next week schnoopy!'' She cooed, blowing him a hand kiss.

''Bye babe!'' Geoff flirtatiously greeted back before they both cut the connection. As the window containing Bridgette disappeared, Geoff's smile disappeared along with it. Instead, a worried scowl grew and he clasped his hands to his scalp.

He realized he just made a promise that was very difficult to live up to. Employment was currently hard to come by in Miramichi -Geoff's hometown- due to economic troubles in the area. And on top of that, Bridgette was right to berate Geoff for being broke. Every amount of money he did make was spent on his 'special' cigarettes and party material, and occasionally a good meal. So he couldn't take any money from himself and claim it to be his.

Regardless of the bleak situation, Geoff was hell-bent on finding a job because he promised Bridgette. Geoff didn't want to lose her because Bridgette meant a lot to him. Ever since laying eyes on her Total Drama Island's first day, he has always felt a connection with her. One he never experienced with all the other girlfriends before her, which were a lot.

He resolutely stood up from behind the desk, took 1 deep inhale from his cigarette before he snubbed it out in a ashtray and headed for the front door of his house. He

* * *

Searching through the advertisements of a local newspaper, Geoff sat in a booth at the Hammered Lobster, his favorite haunt, deeply focused on looking for a job.

''Hey brah!'' a voice excitedly called out for him, but as Geoff had his full attention on the newspaper, he didn't notice the person the voice belonged as said person approached the booth he sat in.

''Geoff?'' The person asked while shaking Geoff's shoulder, which finally pulled his mind out of the advertisement section. He looked up and realized that 2 of his best friends Brody and Brandon, or 'Beardo', as they both called him, had joined him in the booth.

Brody and Geoff were lifelong friends; ever since they were kids they hung out with each other all day and now they commonly go out surfing and partying together.

Beardo wasn't much of a surfer though, but he loved to perform as a DJ, and that's how they met him. But because Beardo is pretty shy when it comes down to new people, he tends to make sound effects instead of actually speaking to others, and that has turned people away more than a few times. But Geoff and Brody actually found his sounds hilarious, so Beardo quickly warmed up to them.

''Hey my bros! How're you doing?'' Geoff happily greeted them both as they exchanged fist bumps with each other.

''I think better than you brother! Because it's not like you to read newspapers! Beardo replied a bit humored. ''Are you...'' He continued before he twirled his finger around his ear, threw a funny face and mimicked a cuckoo clock sound effect perfectly, as he was good with making them.

''I'm right in the coconut but I'm not having good vibrations right now brah!'' Geoff explained pretty downcast as he hung his head.

''What's wrong?'' Brody asked slightly concerned.

''Bridgette called over Skythe this morning, and she was all like 'You're a lazy slob' and 'you can't party all day for the rest of your life' and 'get a job'!'' Geoff recalled, mimicking Bridgette poorly when reciting to his pals what she said.

''Tough situation man!'' Brody sympathetically replied, rubbing Geoff's arm. ''But just let it rest for a moment bro! We all know Bridgette, she's forgiving! Give it a few days and she'll have forgotten about it completely!'' He laconically assured Geoff.

''I don't think so bro! If I don't get a job to pay for our date next week, she'll dump me!''

''Aw man, that's just a mean load of...'' Beardo said before mimicking a cow's moo, a fart right afterwards and finishing with a short sizzle. ''Good jobs are hard to come by at the moment. What if you couldn't find any?'' He asked as he leaned a bit on the table.

''I don't know man! But I don't wanna risk losing Bridgette over it!'' Geoff miserably said.

''Good attitude man! Take no risks to lose your bae!'' Brody supportive cheered, after which both Geoff and Beardo shot him annoyed glares.

''Dude, cut it out with that bae!'' Beardo chastised him.

''My bad man!'' Brody sheepishly apologized, holding his hands up in defense towards Beardo. He then grabbed the newspaper and looked through the job ads. ''Okay, let's see.''

''The 'abattoir' is looking for people.'' Brody announced, saying abattoir in a ridiculously fancy tone as Beardo looked over his shoulder.

''What's a 'abattoir'?'' Geoff asked, adding the tone of voice himself as well.

''A slaughterhouse.'' Beardo casually pointed out.

''Oh no!'' Geoff quickly denied with jazz hands. ''Even if I make a lot of dough, Bridge will still break up with me if she finds out I've been earning it over the backs of slaughtered animals!''

''Waiter at Chez Poulette?'' Beardo suggested, pointing at the advertisement.

''Worked there before! Got fired because the 5-second rule apparently doesn't apply to served food!'' Geoff replied as he laid his feet on the table.

''Hearse driver for funerals?'' Brody suggested.

''Nah!'' The three of them chorused, well aware that Geoff doesn't fit that job at all.

''Hey look! The Ferdinand Furbear Pizzeria here in Miramichi is looking for a night guard!'' Brody enthusiastically pointed out.

''Ferdinand Furbear's? I loved that place!'' Geoff excitedly called.

''Yeah man! I was the king of the whack-a-wombat!'' Brody agreeably cheered along, after which he made several bopping motions while Beardo mimicked the device along with its sound effects.

''And do you remember those singing robots? It truly was the dreamed place for a kids' birthday party!'' Geoff happily concluded.

''It still is! Me and a couple of pals trashed the place once! That was big fun!'' Brody revealed.

''Now what'd you do that for?'' Beardo wondered, sounding a little disapproving.

''We partied a little too hard that night!''

Scratching his forehead with his thumb, Geoff couldn't recall that faithful night. ''Was it after the day I had that grizzly surf accident?''

''Yeah man! A shame you had to go to the hospital because we got away with it!''

''A shame you got away with it as well.'' Beardo denounced.

Beardo's comment having largely quelled the cheery mood created by Geoff and Brody, the latter took the newspaper and read it more clearly.

''Family pizza place seeking short-term guard to work the night shift. Tasks include monitoring the premises and ensure the safety of equipment. 150 dollars for 5 nights.'' Geoff cited, after which nodded contently until he read a bunch of small words in 1 of the advertisement's corners. ''Not responsible for death or injury. What?'' He confusedly added, raising an eyebrow.

''150 dollars? That'll get Bridgette a nice date!'' Beardo stated pretty impressed. ''Although it's still pretty lousy pay.''

''And that for only 5 days at work!'' Brody enthusiastically continued. ''At a pizzeria! During the night shift! What could possibly go wrong?''

''I dunno, those animatronics could start a racket!'' Geoff quipped, after which they all erupted in a fit of laughter. ''Really, this job is perfect! I don't have to do anything and I'll still get paid!''

''I'd get used to another sleep pattern though! Night work can break you up!'' Beardo friendlily warned him.

''I don't have to! I'm a total night owl! And I can always sleep on the job!'' Geoff laconically replied.

''Yeah! Easiest job ever!'' Brody cheered before he and Geoff exchanged fist bumps with each other.

''Terrence, give us 3 pints of Red Star beer and put them on my tab!'' Geoff called out to the bartender.

''I'd rather have a Harper!'' Beardo politely requested.

''Scrap that! 1 Harper and 2 Red Star!'' Geoff corrected.

''You're due Geoff.'' The bartender reminded him.

''I'll have some money by the end of the week!'' Geoff promised him, happy that he could actually make such a promise.

When the bartender brought them their beer, Geoff stood up and heaved his glass in the air. ''Guys, to the best job in the world, and saved relationships!'' Geoff called, after which they clinked their glasses together and took a big gulp.

Things couldn't look better for Geoff, at least he thought so. He was going to make money from an easy job and he was going to use it to repair his relationship with Bridgette. As worried as he was this morning, so happy was he right now.

* * *

Close to midnight, Geoff approached the Ferdinand Furbear's Pizzeria. Geoff used to come here from time to time during his childhood but he hadn't paid any attention to the establishment at all in the past few years, even if it was only at the other end of the town, which wasn't awfully big.

''Sheesh, they must've hit hard times.'' Geoff noted a little disappointed as he examined the building. His disappointment was justified, as the pizzeria looked much better in his memory than it did now. The chipping paint, flickering neon letters, numerous potholes in the parking lot's tarmac and overall dilapidated atmosphere were obvious clues that the restaurant had seen better times in the past.

Finishing reminiscing about the pizzeria, he walked over to the front door, where he could see light coming from inside. He knocked on the glass and peeked through it. After several seconds, a man dressed as what Geoff interpreted to be as a manager approached the door.

''I came for the night guard job!'' He shouted from outside, pressing the poorly cut-out ad against the window. The manager opened the door and let Geoff in.

''Hi! Welcome, I'm Matteo Alvarez.'' The manager dully introduced himself, stretching his hand out and expecting Geoff to shake it. But instead, Geoff interpreted as a high five and acted as such, confusing the manager a little.

''I'm Geoff brah!'' He greeted back before he took a look around the inside of the restaurant.

The interior was a little better kept than the outside, but not by much. The dining area looked tidy and despite the aged furniture and decorations, looked festive enough for a birthday party. Ahead of the entrance were 2 separate hallways that went into the same direction. To his left of him were the restrooms and a entrance to the kitchen while to the right were 2 stages, both with their curtains down. Aside from all this, Geoff looked around as if he was missing something.

''Wait, where's the whack-a-wombat? And the skill crane? Where's the _entire_ arcade?'' Geoff confusedly asked as he looked around the place

''We no longer _have_ a arcade in this branch.'' Mr. Alvarez calmly announced as he folded his arms behind his back. ''We couldn't afford it anymore!''

''Figures man, the whole joint looks a little…'' Geoff tried to tell Mr. Alvarez as he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

''Run down? Exactly.'' Mr. Alvarez finished. ''15 years ago, Ferdinand Furbear was a thriving franchise with branches all over Northeast America! But I won't lie to you kid, the chain is on its last legs!'' Mr. Alvarez resentfully admitted as they walked through the dining area.

''How?''

''Lawsuits about plagiarism I believe.'' Mr. Alvarez half-heartedly guessed, shrugging. ''And faulty investments! We had to save on everything from furniture to staff. We can only be happy that we were able to keep the familiar faces of Ferdinand Furbear Pizzeria!'' He explained before he climbed onto the stage and pressed a button, after which the curtain moved aside to reveal 3 different cartoonish animatronics, a lavender badger with a black bowtie holding a banjo, a duckling with a bandana and holding a bass and a brown bear with a top hat holding a microphone, set up as if they were a band.

''The Furbear Fury! Barry the Badger, Duffy the Duckling and Ferdinand Furbear himself!'' Mr. Alvarez announced as bombastically as he could, which still wasn't very enthusiastic, before he noticed that a door in the badger animatronic was still open and quickly close it before Geoff took notice.

The animatronics were the same as Geoff remembered them to be, aside from being a little more dilapidated. The fabric that was supposed to represent the critters' fur was in good condition except for a small rip here and there but Geoff was utterly disgusted by the foul stench they gave off. He thought they smelled as if they had recently risen from the grave. As with the rest of the room, Geoff missed something.

''But weren't there two others? A falcon and a…fox?'' He asked, pausing shortly in a attempt to remember.

''Falco the Buccaneer Falcon is over there,'' Mr. Alvarez answered, pointing over to the other stage. ''but he's been out of order for a long time. And Vixy the Vixen?'' He continued before he gently shook his head. ''Torn apart by the youngsters.'' He wryly answered.

''Oh, that's cruel brah!''

''Kids these days.'' Mr. Alvarez cynically joked. ''But enough reminiscing. I'll bring you to your workplace! Follow me!'' He ordered Geoff, after which they went through 1 of the hallways until they reached a small office containing a opening to the other hallways (Along with small windows next to them), a chair, desk with a computer and a fan along with a clock and yellowed decorations such as several children's drawings of the animatronics on the blind wall in front of it. Aside from everything, there was quite some trash in and outside of the office and a few cobwebs as well.

''Cozy place man, I'm not complaining! But it is a little funky!'' Geoff stated as he sat down in the cheap office chair.

''We can only afford 1 cleaner and he can't clean the whole place in 1 day.'' Mr. Alvarez answered before he walked over to stand next to Geoff. ''So, this is the control centre of the pizzeria.'' He started explaining before turning on a computer and its monitor . ''With this computer, you can monitor every camera that's installed in the pizzeria and fix any problems with the air circulation. Your job is to monitor the premises and make sure that nothing gets stolen or damaged until said cleaner comes, around 6 AM!'' He insistently told Geoff.

''Who'd want to steal or break anything in here?''

''There've been some punks that have been entering the pizzeria late at night and vandalized the entire place! I've seen them enter and will never forget their faces again!'' Mr. Alvarez angrily explained, his speech slowly turning into a growl as he furiously balled his hands while Geoff innocently whistled. ''As if we're not deep enough in shit already without them smashing the place!''

''Whoa man, bad vibes! Don't let them overpower you!'' Geoff coolly tried to calm him down, well aware that the manager probably talked about Brody and his friends thrashing the place. He was secretly happy that he couldn't be with them, or else it could've cost it his job before he even started it.

''Speaking of power; at night the pizzeria isn't hooked onto the power grid and is powered by a generator instead. It can't handle much things running at the same time, that's why I'll turn the lights off when I leave. Use electrical devices wisely because it'll blackout here before you know it!'' Mr. Alvarez warned him.

''Sh'yeah man!'' Geoff calmly replied.

''Check the ventilation every now and then because it's prone to stalling. And if it shuts off, you're bound to see things or pass out!'' Mr. Alvarez answered, grabbing Geoff by his shoulder and twisting the chair he sat in around to let Geoff see the big air handler behind him.

''Okay, make everything go smoothly and you'll get your salary. but keep in mind that you'll only be paid if you sit through these 5 nights! Stay away once or be caught leaving your post prematurely and you'll get nothing!''

''Naturally brah!'' Geoff responded, throwing a relaxed salute.

''Any questions before I go?'' Mr. Alvarez asked as he took a coat that hung on a hook nearby.

Geoff thought about what he could possibly have left to ask and noticed a red and green button next to both door openings ''Yeah man, what are these buttons for?''

''That's a protective door and outside light.'' He plainly answered before Geoff pressed the red button on 1 side, and a reinforced metal door blocked the opening on that side.

''What'd need that for man?'' Geoff wondered, scratching the back of his head after he had pressed the button again, opening the door again.

''Do I really need to answer that after I told you what those terror-tikes did to Vixy?'' Mr. Alvarez quietly spat as he put his coat on. Geoff cringed a little at the thought alone.

''Just don't use them. They consume a ton of power and are programmed poorly to begin with.'' He advised Geoff before he removed something from his pocket. ''And Geoff?''

''Yeah?''

''For if you have to go to the toilet.'' Mr. Alvarez said before throwing Geoff the object, which was a heavy flashlight. ''Good luck champ.''

''Thanks dude! Later!'' Geoff greeted him as the manager disappeared from Geoff's sight. Shortly after, the lights all turned off, shrouding the entire pizzeria in darkness. Except for the office, where 1 little light dimly lit the room.

Geoff heard Mr. Alvarez close the door and he stretched, folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, comfortably placing his feet on the desk. He knew that the most relaxed job he ever had had just started. He listened to the quiet humming of the air handling unit behind him as he was about to doze off, but Geoff then realized he had to go to the bathroom. He stood up and peeked down 1 of the pitch-black hallways. Knowing that he couldn't blindly find his way to the restrooms, he took the flashlight and navigated through the dining area.

At one point, he briefly stopped and shone the light over his shoulder, at the animatronics, who were still positioned exactly the same as they were the last time Geoff saw them.

''Don't you bros move al'ight?'' He sternly ordered as a joke before he chuckled a little and went into the rest rooms right in front of him. The door of the men's restroom creaked loudly when Geoff opened it, (which startled him a little) and it slammed shut immediately after. Shining his light in one of the stalls, he spotted that the bowl was rather dirty.

''Geez man, really? I mean you can at least keep the johns clean right?'' Geoff complainingly whispered before he placed the flashlight between his teeth, unzipped his fly and aimed for the bowl. He relieved himself for a little while… until he suddenly got the feeling someone was behind him. Seconds after, he was startled again by another loud creak, leaking all over the floor.

Geoff cursed under his breath and left it to be, knowing how dirty it already was as he left the stall and saw the door flapping about, but with seemingly no cause as of why it creaked open in the first place.

Removing the flashlight out of his teeth, Geoff scratched his head for a second before he nonchalantly shrugged. ''Must've been a draft or something!'' He uninterestedly concluded before he left the restroom and headed straight back to the office… but not before he snatched a piece of leftover pizza from the kitchen.

''Cold and tough. Just how I like them!'' Geoff sincerely said after taking a bite as he strolled back into the office.

His body was about to prepare for a nap when he felt a vibrating sensation in his pocket; someone was calling him on his phone.

''Y'hello?'' Geoff yawned after he picked up.

''Geoff bro!'' Brody loudly called with loud music playing in the background.

''Brody bro!'' Geoff excitedly responded, living up immediately.

''How's the easiest job in the world so far?''

''It's…easy man!'' Geoff gladly replied, pausing for a moment to think of the answer. ''I mean the place has become a total dump. The entire arcade's gone, there's trash everywhere and the crappers are seriously rank brah!'' Geoff explained before taking a bite. ''But I got pizza, and it tastes better than the place looks… or smells!'' He happily added. ''What're you up to?''

''I'm at this party and Devil Frog is performing, man!''

''Devil Frog?''

''Yeah! They're this garage band from Fredericton! Really rock and roll! Here listen!'' Brody suggested before he moved his phone away from his ear towards the stage so that Geoff could listen along, bopping his head to the music.

''Awesome right?'' Brody called.

''Yeah man! These guys are gonna make it big-time!'' Geoff groggily responded, pausing midsentence to yawn and stretch.

''Totally!'' Brody excitedly agreed. ''Say, what'd you say if me and a couple of guys dropped by at your place? You said there was pizza and we are running low on them here!'' Brody suggested, speaking loudly to get over the loud noise.

''Nah man, I don't think my boss would be chill with that. He still remembers that time we thrashed the place!''

''We did? Wow, that must've been a awesome bash!'' Brody cheerfully responded. ''Or maybe we shouldn't have drunk so much.'' He nonchalantly added.

''That'd be best for all of us!'' Geoff solemnly stated before breaking out in a fit of chuckles.

''Anyway, did those giant puppets take a hike already?'' Brody humouredly asked, changing subject.

''Nah man! They're still standing perfectly still!'' Geoff calmly replied as he wanted to light a cigarette up, but he looked at the ceiling and spotted a sprinkler. thinking that it could off when it would detect the smoke, he went to stand outside the office, leaning against the doorpost of the left hallway.

''Cool bro! But really, you don't want anyone to come over?'' Brody requested.

''Rather not man! I think I'm going to get some shuteye soon.'' Geoff yawned as he was about to take a drag from his cigarette and idly peered into the pitch-black hallway, not expecting to see anything in the darkness.

Nonetheless, Geoff stiffened up slightly when he spotted a pair of small dots faraway in the darkness. Though Geoff couldn't be sure, he swore that it looked like a pair of eyes staring back at him. Geoff shook his head once and looked into the dark hallway again, and the dots were gone. Confused by what he just saw, Geoff scratched his head.

''Geoff? Bro?'' Brody concernedly said after Geoff hadn't paid any attention to Brody at all when looking into the hallway.

''Sorry brah! I swear, I just saw these 2 dots staring back at me!'' He explained, sounding pretty amazed even though Geoff still didn't comprehend what he just saw. ''I guess I really need some sleep!'' He suggested as he butted the cigarette out against the doorpost and headed back into the office.

''Sweet dreams brah!'' Brody greeted him.

''Thanks bro!'' Geoff replied before hanging up and sunk back in the chair. Desperate for some sleep, Geoff tried to doze off, but he couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling of confusion and subconscious anxiety about what he just saw down the dark hallway. Geoff was pretty certain that his mind playing tricks on him and that he just needed some rest. But at the same time he wanted to check if there truly wasn't something out there, but something in his being kept him from going out of the office again to check.

Geoff then spotted the computer on the desk and remembered that he could check the entire pizzeria through the security cameras. He turned the monitor on and browsed through several cameras feeds, which were in black and white. He checked the left hall, where he spotted the dots, and found nothing suspicious, somewhat to his relief. He then proceeded to check the dining area and the main stage and none of them had changed in any way. Put at ease, Geoff turned off the monitor and laid down in the chair.

''All clear, time for some shuteye!'' He contently whispered, moments before he fell asleep.

* * *

A unspecified time had passed and Geoff was suddenly awakened by loud, heavy footsteps coming from the dining area, followed by what sounded like a door opening. Geoff first took a quick glance at the clock and learnt that it was 3 AM - he had slept for about 2 hours - before he turned the monitor on again.

He believed that someone had entered the restaurant, like burglars or partiers looking for a thrill by trespassing. Somewhere he thought that Brody may've entered as well, seeing as he had done so more often. He scrolled through the camera views until the one focusing on the show stage came on the screen. Geoff gasped in terror when he saw that 1 of the animatronics was nowhere to be found. Barry the Badger was missing.

Again, he blamed this on burglars or partygoers and grabbed his flashlight and prepared to head into the restaurant to inspect while browsing through a few more camera feeds, suddenly stopping when he watched the camera covering the room behind the stage. He went wild-eyed when he saw Barry the Badger standing in the middle of the room, looking at nothing in particular.

''What's this?'' Geoff bewilderedly whispered, scratching his head. He then resolutely took his flashlight and went out of the office to investigate. He first headed to the front door and shone his light on it to check for any signs of burglary; he found none.

Scratching his head again, Geoff wondered how people could've gotten into the pizzeria without leaving tracks of opening the door and move the animatronic into the backroom, and for what purpose. Then Geoff wondered how they could move such a heavy suited-up animatronic in silence anyway.

Geoff was about to go to the backroom when he heard the door open and close again, followed by another series of heavy footsteps. Geoff trembled a little and looked out into the dining area, where he could now see the 2 dots he spotted earlier. This time they seemed to be coming from the main stage and Geoff felt as if they were staring at him. Seconds later, they disappeared into the darkness again.

Geoff shuddered a little. Now he had seen the mysterious dots twice in a few hours and he still didn't know for sure what they were or if they were actually there in the first place. He shone his light through the dining hall and found nothing or anyone suspicious. He knew he had to check the backroom as well, but something in his core kept him from going there. He instead went back to the office, turned the security cameras on and selected the camera view aimed at the main stage and raised an eyebrow at what he saw…

Barry the Badger had returned to the stage.

Geoff remained utterly confused and a little scared. Who moved Barry the Badger into the backstage room and back? How did they move it without making any noise while he was out there? And how did they enter in the first place? Aside from the main entrance, there was only 1 other door, the fire entrance. And that door was next to Geoff's office, so he was certain no one entered through there. However they entered though, Geoff was still convinced that whoever moved Barry was still inside.

Hearing the heavy footsteps again, Geoff began to actually get a little fed up with the trespasser. He didn't really understand why any trespasser would do that, but it suited him that the footsteps were seemingly coming towards the office through the left hall.

Feeling valorous, Geoff wanted to give these intruders a piece of his mind to scare them away. He looked at the door opening to the left hall, hoping to see the intruder when he or she would pass by as he felt around his desk to look for his flashlight as an improvised club to defend himself with in case of the trespasser getting violent.

Unfortunately, Geoff couldn't find his flashlight get his flashlight from the desk as the footsteps were about eagerly awaited until the footsteps seemingly stopped in front of the door opening.

Because the hallway was dark as night and the single lamp in the office couldn't shine any light into it, and because Geoff wanted to see whoever was playing tricks on him actually was Brody or one of his pals, he turned the hallway lights on.

''Okay Brody, we had fun. Now-'' Geoff tried to say until he, much to his horror, noticed that whoever's been stalking around wasn't Brody.

In the hallway, right in front of Geoff stood Barry the Badger, towering over Geoff as it stared at him with its soulless eyes, it's maw wide agape and stretching an arm out to Geoff as if it was about to strangle him. This highly unnerving stance canceled out the last bit of cuddliness the lavender badger had left after years of decay.

Geoff himself yelped as he stumbled backwards, letting go of the light button. As the hallway lights only worked as long as the button was pressed, the lights went out. Geoff himself leaned against the opposite doorpost, panting heavily and trying to make his heart stop beating like crazy.

After regaining his cool for a little, he straightened up, resolutely grabbed the flashlight from the table and lit up the hallway again, ready to beat the animatronic badger up with the portable light. But right when Geoff swung down. But he learnt that Barry had disappeared, and the velocity of Geoff's swing made him stumble. Confusedly, Geoff shone his light down the hallway, where nothing or no one was to be found.

''What was that?'' Geoff whispered utterly confused as well as a little terrified as he scratched his temple. Geoff walked back into the office. He turned the monitor on and checked the security camera aimed at the show stage, where all the animatronics stood as if nothing happened all night.

* * *

The remained of the night, Geoff dedicated himself to monitoring the show stage, and did so with a incredible focus for someone like Geoff. As of 5 AM, nothing noteworthy happened, but he was battling the urge to fall asleep. He gently bopped his head as his bloodshot eyes slowly closed but shot wide open again moments later as Geoff remembered that he had to stay awake even though he slept earlier this night. For some reason, he felt he needed to stay sharp and keep an eye out on the pizzeria.

Despite the lack of events for the past few hours, Geoff didn't feel at ease after his encounter with Barry, mainly because he didn't understand whether it really stood in front of his office or not. Geoff had pondered about it for the past few hours and he slowly began to use it as a way to stay awake. But he was about to lose the battle as he slumped over on the desk and closed his strained eyes, which had dried up and significantly from watching the computer monitor so intensely in the poorly lit room.

Geoff then lifted himself up from the desk 1 more time, but seconds later slumped back. He couldn't stay awake anymore and slowly went to sleep. He folded his arms and laid his head on them, expecting to doze off in seconds.

But instead, several disturbing and distorted visions began to flash in front of his eyes, including 1 of Barry the Badger with its mouth wide agape and its eye sockets empty along with the sentence 'We're here' flashing through it.

These images made Geoff yelp in terror as he shot up again. He quickly looked around and calmed down after noticing that the images weren't there anymore. He worriedly sighed; something this night had rubbed him the wrong way and Geoff didn't understand whether he was to blame for that or not. Out of boredom, Geoff watched some camera feeds in a attempt to pass the time.

What felt to him like a eternity later, Geoff heard someone unlock the door and took this as the end of his first shift. completely fatigued, he climbed out of his chair and sauntered out of the office.

* * *

 **Boo! Did I scare ye?**

 **So, to continued from above; How did you interpret the events of this night? Did Barry the Badger really walk on his own? Or is there another explanation? Share your theories in the reviews!**

 **If you found this night to be pretty tame, then you should remember that it was only the first night. Especially around the 4** **th** **night should all hell have broken loose! Besides, this chapter was also meant to establish the plot.**

 **I hope I've delivered a story interesting enough for you people!**

 **Tot de volgende nacht!**

 **:],**

 **L.W.**


End file.
